


Home

by SloaneDestler



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Love, Multi, OT3, One Shot, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloaneDestler/pseuds/SloaneDestler
Summary: Raoul returns home after a few days away from Erik and Christine, and they are very glad to welcome him back.
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Raoul de Chagny/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 22
Kudos: 32





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeickoGarbage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeickoGarbage/gifts).



> This is a thank you gift for GeickoGarbage for making me the most beautiful art for a Secret Santa present (which you can view in the notes for Chapter 3 of my story Second Chances). I hope you like it!

Raoul de Chagny pulled into his garage and turned his car off, leaning his head back for a minute to decompress before he went into the house. Thanks to a delayed flight, he was over four hours late arriving home from his latest business trip. He had been looking forward to getting home in time to eat dinner with Erik and Christine, but instead they had eaten hours ago and he had had to make do with a quick sandwich.

Telling himself he couldn't sit in the car all night, Raoul forced his tired body to move. Grabbing his bag from the back seat, he let himself in the house, hearing the television playing in the family room. At least they had waited up for him. He really was a lucky man, even if his life didn’t look quite the way he had always imagined it would.

He paused in the doorway, drinking in the sight of Erik and Christine sprawled on the couch together. A second later, she glanced over and saw him.

“Raoul!”

Jumping up, Christine scurried over to him, blonde curls bouncing around her shoulders. Grabbing him, she pulled him down for an enthusiastic kiss.

A short time later, they broke apart and he couldn’t help but grin when he saw the sweet smile on her face. “I think my Lotte missed me, didn’t she?”

“Of course I did! We both did.”

Glancing over her shoulder, Raoul saw that Erik had crossed the room without him noticing and was now standing directly behind Christine. Even though the man had no need to sneak around anymore, old habits died hard, Raoul supposed.

Their eyes met and held for a few moments before Raoul stepped forward. This time, it was his turn to pull someone down for a kiss, as he reached for the taller Erik to embrace him as well.

When their lips met and Raoul slid his arms around Erik’s waist, he could feel some of the tension leave that thin body. Poor Erik, Raoul mused. No matter how much love he and Christine lavished on the man, he still seemed to hold on to some of his past insecurities. Had he really thought Raoul wouldn’t be glad to see him?

When they ended their kiss, he looked up into Erik’s eyes and was pleased at what he saw there. Erik would probably always be a little reserved and unsure by nature, but he looked content, and that was enough for Raoul for now.

Slipping an arm around each of their waists, Christine addressed him. “Do you need something to eat or anything, Raoul?”

Feeling that familiar warm glow he always felt when his little Lotte wanted to take care of him, he shook his head. “No, I’m not hungry. I think I’ll just take a shower.”

*****

The shower helped revive him even further, and by the time he finished in the bathroom Raoul was hoping that Erik and Christine were still awake. As he opened the door to join them, he had his answer: Christine was making some noises he knew very well.

Stepping into the room, he gazed at the sight before him, wondering how he had ever gotten to be so lucky. Christine was lying on her back in the center of the bed. Erik had propped himself up on his side next to her and was slowly fingering her in the way that Raoul knew drove her crazy. When they saw him, Christine gave him a huge smile and Erik a tiny one, welcoming him over as Erik continued to pleasure her.

When he reached them, though, they moved apart, Christine holding her arms out to Raoul to draw him to lie between them, leaning over to give him a gentle kiss as he settled down on the bed. She pulled back after a few moments, and before Raoul could react, he felt Erik’s thin lips meet his, hesitant at first like normal, before settling into the usual rhythm that existed between them - something Raoul could never have imagined being possible just a few months ago.

After a few minutes, Erik ended the kiss and looked at Christine. “My love,” he said softly, “I think our boy needs our attention, after being away from us for these last few nights.”

Raoul saw the glow that lit Christine’s blue eyes even as Erik’s words sent arousal shooting through him. Although these encounters between the three of them had started strictly for Christine’s pleasure, he was very glad they had broken down the barriers between him and Erik to the point that all three of them were comfortable with each other in any scenario that might arise.

Erik and Christine exchanged a wordless glance between them, before she moved to straddle his face, holding herself just above him as she faced toward the foot of the bed. Raoul knew from experience that she wouldn’t want to miss watching anything that Erik did to him while he was pleasuring her.

As Raoul began to move his mouth between her thighs, first licking over her before driving his tongue inside her, she watched Erik settle himself next to Raoul’s hips. Their boy, as Erik liked to call him, was already aroused, Christine noted, and it only took a few strokes from Erik’s long hand before Raoul was fully erect.

When Erik leaned down and started licking his way up and down Raoul’s shaft, Christine felt him moan into her in pleasure. Not that she blamed him - she knew exactly how talented Erik’s mouth was. When Erik took Raoul fully into his mouth and started sucking, Christine felt Raoul’s tongue move to her clit. Shifting her weight slightly to give him a different angle, he sensed what she wanted and latched on to it, suckling her gently.

A short time later, Raoul paused against her, stiffening. Obviously sensing he was close, Erik slid his lips up, leaving just the head of Raoul’s cock in his mouth as he started coming. When Raoul was finished, Erik drew back and licked his lips as he looked at Christine.

With Raoul catching his breath after the orgasm Erik had just given him, Christine moved off of him just as Erik moved toward her. Quickly stretching out on her back, she felt Erik lightly push her legs wide open, taking a minute to look at her before he took over the task Raoul had started, kissing and licking her before settling his mouth on her clit until she orgasmed.

Taking a moment to catch her breath, she rolled on her side and reached out to kiss Raoul briefly. Pulling back, she looked at Erik before looking back to Raoul. “Poor Erik,” she said to him, “he took such good care of both of us, I think we should return the favor.” Knowing that Raoul would follow her lead, she moved to Erik and gently prodded him to lie down, feeling her heart clench a little at the way he returned her gaze, his eyes searching hers, even now needing reassurance that she and Raoul wanted him there just as much as they wanted each other.

Well, at least showing him that they did was always enjoyable. And hopefully one day he would no longer question his place with them at all.

Moving to one side of Erik, she saw Raoul take his cue and move to the other, but before he did he warmed Christine’s heart by reaching over and giving Erik a long, slow kiss. When he moved lower, Christine leaned up and kissed Erik as well, enjoying the taste of Raoul as well as herself on those thin lips.

Sliding back down, Christine lowered her head to Erik’s cock as Raoul followed her lead. Working together, they took turns licking and sucking him, occasionally pausing to kiss each other before returning their attention to Erik until he joined them in their earlier orgasms.

All needing some time to recover, Christine and Raoul each settled in to lay on one side of Erik, all three of them content to just lie there in silence for a little while. After a few minutes had passed, Raoul put his hand on Erik’s stomach, causing him to tense momentarily out of old habits, but he relaxed as Christine reached her small hand out to take Raoul’s and they let their clasped hands rest on top of him.

Erik was unsure if he would ever grow used to this, having not one but two people who truly seemed to accept him for who he was. Just as he started to feel that familiar worry that this was too good to be true and couldn’t last, Raoul stirred a little bit more, distracting him.

“God, I missed you two,” he murmured, stretching. Leaning over he nuzzled his face into Erik’s neck before kissing him there. “I kept picturing the fun the two of you were having without me,” he continued before moving his lips to Erik’s, kissing him deeply.

As was usually the case, Erik melted under his former enemy’s kiss. It was still hard to believe that this man he had once hated had this effect on him, but after a lifetime of loneliness Erik had discovered he had no resistance to Raoul’s attentions.

Hearing Christine’s pleased little hum at seeing the two of them kissing, they broke apart and looked at her, and, in what was the most common dynamic for them, Raoul took the lead.

“Speaking of what I missed, why don’t you two show me what you did while I was away?”

Not having to be asked twice, Christine was immediately kissing him. As Erik rolled on top of her and moved down to lavish his attention on her breasts, he couldn’t help the sense of satisfaction he got from knowing Raoul was watching him with Christine, and better yet that Raoul loved seeing the two of them together.

After suckling her sensitive nipples for several minutes, he paused to insert first one finger and then a second in her, relishing the way their Christine rolled her hips up at his touch. Looking at Raoul, he practically growled, “She’s so wet. Should I fuck her now?”

Blue eyes glowing, Raoul ground out, “Yes, Christine, you’re ready, aren’t you?”

“Oh yes, please! Fuck me, Erik!”

As Erik gazed at his sweet angel, still unable to fully believe she actually wanted him this way, he heard Raoul take something out of the nightstand. Knowing what he had reached for, Erik worked his cock into Christine, loving the feel of her tight cunt working him, only to stiffen in further pleasure when he felt Raoul insert first one slick finger and then a second one into his entrance, before the other man added somewhat unnecessarily, “And while you fuck her, I’m going to fuck you.”

Erik involuntarily tightened around Raoul’s fingers. The other man was always trying to be a hero, Erik reflected ruefully. While Raoul got tremendous pleasure from taking both Erik and Christine in this way, he was always careful to prepare them first, but at this point all Erik wanted was his partner’s hard cock in his ass.

“Just do it,” he groaned as Raoul moved his fingers inside him. “I’m not sure how much longer I'm going to last.”

Erik paused his motion with Christine, staring into her soft eyes while he felt Raoul’s slick cock slowly work inside him. When the other man was fully sheathed in him, Erik ground his hips into Christine’s, and the three of them began moving together, finding the familiar rhythm that they all craved.

As he often did when he was between his two loves, Erik felt nearly overwhelmed. Christine’s sweet cries as she neared her orgasm were as lovely as any aria she could sing for him, and Raoul’s deep breathing behind him was a welcome presence he never would have dreamed of desiring just a few short months ago. Tears leaked from his golden eyes as he felt Christine begin to come on his cock, followed shortly by Raoul releasing inside him. Unable to hold back any longer, Erik clung to Christine as he came deep inside her, whispering both their names.

*****

Later that night, Erik lay next to his partners as they both slept peacefully, with Raoul on his stomach between him and Christine, who had her small hand resting on the other man's back. Even though he didn't sleep nearly as much as the other two, Erik relished every chance he got to simply lay next to them while they did. He lightly trailed his long fingers along Raoul’s back before brushing them against Christine's, feeling his heart clench when she grasped his hand in her sleep.

Erik was still processing just how much he had missed Raoul while he was on his business trip. Only a few months ago, he would have been delighted to have time alone with Christine, but now it felt like an essential piece was missing from his life when Raoul was gone. After a lifetime of seclusion, the fact that he now had not one but two people who loved him still hadn't fully sunk in, but he was starting to accept it.

Still clasping Christine’s hand, Erik closed his eyes, deciding to try to sleep for a few hours. He found himself already looking forward to the prospect of waking up with Raoul and Christine next to him, still getting used to the incredible feeling that he had finally found the place where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I tried my best, and I had fun trying something different. Even if my heart will always lean toward E/C, I do have a soft spot for these three together as well. I really appreciate everyone that reads this, and comments are always welcome if you feel so inclined.


End file.
